Remembering Myself
by Vaderlicious
Summary: Set after ANH, before TESB. Leia suffers amnesia from an accident. A certain Sith Lord discovers her damaged ship and takes her in. What will become of their relationship? Will he discover a deep secret? Rated T. Was Fangalicious
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story not too long ago, and decided to share it with you. Please review!**

**NOTE: Please don't tell me to update, for I have finals coming up, I'm going to my fathers for the summer and I'm in the middle of a family crisis. Thank you!**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Blood dotted my body; raining down my face, blinding me.

I dragged myself painfully across the glossy floor of my ship. I coul not walk, for my knees were badly injured.

Barely able to see, I came across a body. I somehow knew it was Admiral Ayysk.

I searched him for signs of life. To my relief, he was breathing-barely. It was only a matter of time until he died.

I knew that I would be in the same condition as Ayysk if I didn't find help quickly.

"Help! Help me!" I cried out helplessly. I heard footsteps-getting closer and closer every second.

I heard stormtroopers gathering around me. Then I heard mechanical breathing.

"Take her onto my ship," the Black Angel said.

I felt hands gathering me roughly. I cried out in pain when someone grabbed my legs.

"Be gentle!" Darth Vader snapped. "Do you not see that her legs are wounded? Fetch the finest medical personnel! I don't care of the cost!"

The last thing I saw was the tall obsidian void looming over me.

__________________________________________________

Darkness. It was around me. I hate the dark.

I regained conciousness, although I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes-let alone my body.

I searched my head for explanation. I couldn't remember anything. It was as if someone wiped out my memories of my previous life. It scared me.

"My lord!" I heard a voice called.

"Yes, Doctor?" A bass voice answered.

"She is regaining conciousness, and I wouldn't doubt that she can hear our words."

A gloved hand squeezed my palm gently. "Can you hear me, miss?" The doctor asked me.

I did not answer, for I couldn't find my voice.

"Why isn't she responding?" The deep voice demanded.

"Because she does not have enough strength. Give her time," the Doctor said patiently.

I focused on the deep voice. It......sounded familiar. But then again, I wouldn't know anything because I didn't have my memories!

My eyes fluttered. I eventually opened them fully, and soon focused on the ceiling above me.

"She's awake!" A voice exulted.

The person, I'm assuming the Doctor, helped me to sit upright.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my surroundings.

"Where......where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the medical center on Coruscant," the Doctor confirmed.

I noticed a black figure standing by the door, 10 feet from the foot of my bed. The figure was still, only its mechanical breathing heard.

"Why am I here?" I demanded weakly.

"You.....don't remember?" The Doctor frowned.

I shook my head.

"You were in an accident," the Doctor said.

"What are my fatalities?" I asked meekly. The black form watched me silently. The person intimidated me. The helmet prevented me from seeing the person behind it.

"Your legs suffered considerable damage. You can't walk for 3 weeks. And you are suffering from amnesia," the Doctor said.

I became frightened. Amnesia! That's why I can't remember anything! But.....who am I? Hopefully one of them would know.

"Who am I?" I asked.

The black form cut in. "Your identity of your previous life is unknown," the deep voice answered.

Unknown? What did he exactly mean? I didn't ask that question though.

"Where will I stay?" I said, afraid to ask.

"With me, on my ship," the black figure said firmly.

"When will we leave then?" I asked eagerly. I didn't wish to stay here any longer.

The black form looked taken aback, but then again I wouldn't know because of the blasted mask. "Would you like to leave now?"

"Yes," I said.

The black figure said nothing in return. He simply came over to me and picked me up gently, bridal style.

"Wait," I said.

The black form stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I will not go anywhere with you until I know your name," I said.

The person hesitated. "My name is Darth Vader," he said finally.

"Now I shall go." I nodded.

Darth Vader said nothing.

As he carried me to his shuttle, I asked him, "what is my name? I need to have a name."Z

"I will bring a list of female titles for you to consider," Vader said simply.

I nodded and finally relaxed.

We boarded Vader's shuttle, and I stared in amusment at the large ship.

Vader set me in a chair. "We will be on my Super Star Destroyer soon. For now, stay there." He walked to the front of the ship, still in my eyesight.

"As if I could go anywhere," I muttered. When you are paralyzed temporarily, it is difficult to travel anywhere without someone's help.

The flight didn't last very long; maybe twenty minutes. Vader came over to me and picked me up easily again when we landed in the hanger of his Super Star Destroyer…..whatever that is supposed to be. It didn't sound very appealing.

Vader strode through the corridors of the Destroyer with ease with anyone in his path moving to the side immediately, as if Vader was some sort of god or idol.

Vader stopped at a steel door and slid it open. "This is your quarters."

I peered inside and gasped at the sight.

The room was huge! Although I wouldn't call it a room…..it was more apartment-like.

In the front chamber from which we came in, was two raven couches, a HoloNet set up, and a coffee table between the couches. There was also an easy chair and love seat fit snugly into two corners.

The were other various rooms, which I briefly glanced through.

The sum came up to this: there was a kitchen, study, transmission chamber, 2 freshers, and a spacious bedroom in the back.

Vader silently took me to my bedroom and set me softly onto my bed. "Stay here," he ordered.

I obeyed him, and surveyed my room much more closely.

There was another desk, closet, chest of compartments, and a bedside table with a lamp. I switched on the lamp just when Vader stepped in, holding a datapad.

'Here are a list of female names," he said, handing me the datapad. "I will be in the main control chamber."

I looked at him uncertainly. I didn't wish to be left alone, although it looked like I didn't have much choice. "How will I contact you?" I asked.

"In the transmission room, young one." Vader seemed amused at my inquiry, which annoyed me. I don't mind being amusing, but when asking a inquest, I don't like to entertain whom I'm asking.

I nodded slowly.

Vader look around my chamber. "Do you approve?"

I smiled back softly. "Yes, thank you."

Vader acknowledged my answer. "Have a…..pleasant night," he said awkwardly, then left.

I looked down at the names and scrolled down the list. Already I found a few alias' I liked.

"_Come back! I love you!"_

I woke up suddenly. The room was silent.

I lay in my bed, thinking about what I heard in my dream. It was black everywhere, and then I saw fire. I heard a woman call out, "Come back! I love you!" Who was this woman? What did my dream mean?

I ceased thinking about my premonition since I had know clue what the answers were to my questions.

I surveyed myself.

_I should take a shower, _I mused. I hate being dirty. It makes me feel…..unkempt and not in order.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood. I didn't stay upright for long, for my legs gave away underneath my weight; I crashed painfully to the floor. I noticed my legs didn't feel right either.

I swore. There was no way I will walk to the fresher in this state. How will I take a shower now?

I dragged my body across the floor into the fresher. It was across the room from my bed.

Once I got to the chair sitting by the counter, I peered into the mirror that faced me and took in my appearance.

The first thing I noticed was my eyes. My pupils were immersed in chocolate brown irsi's.

The second thing I detected was my hair. It was also brown and the strands reached to my waist.

Ugh. Why did I grow it out so long? The length was atrocious.

I searched the cabinets for some shears and found a pair. I took a deep breath and cut my hair shoulder length.

I put the shears down and observed my hair now. Not bad, for a woman who lost her memory and is not trained in cutting hair.

I stepped into the shower. Once I finished, I dried off and put my clothes that I wore when I arrived on. I'll have to ask Darth Vader if there was some kind of clothing I could wear to look presentable in.

I dragged myself back to my bed and grabbed the datapad. I switched it on, and settled in.

I was so engrossed with finding names for myself, I didn't know how much time had passed, let alone when Vader entered my quarters.

"Are you-" Vader said, then stopped abruptly.

I looked up at him, slightly annoyed that he interruppted my search.

Vader surveyed me with interest. "You cut your hair."

I blushed and looked at the datapad. "I don't like long hair."

Vader nodded. "Have you found some names you prefer?"

"Yes," I said. "I have a few favorites. They are Miisha, Leia, Mionya, or Padme."

Vader's breathing stopped. I looked at him in alarm.

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern. His mechanical breathing stopped; is that normal?

Vader's breathing started slowly again. "What….was your last choice?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Padme. I'm kind of leaning towards that alias." I thought for a moment. If I had that name, would Vader react the same way each time he said or heard the title? I didn't know, but I also don't want to take the risk.

"I've made my decision. My name shall be Miisha," I decided.

Vader nodded. "It suits you," he complimented.

I looked away in embarrassment.

"It is time for me to go to the bridge. Come," Vader said. "Join me."

"I'll go," I said.

I put the datapad down as Vader picked me up, bridal style again.

"Your wardrobe will be complete by tommorow," Vader said as her navigated through the corridor.

"Thank you," I said after a moment of silence. It seemed right for me to show gratitude for what he's done.

Vader looked at me curiously. "For what?"

"Everything."

Vader stared at me, perplexed at my answer, most likely.

We arrived in the main control room. Vader gave me a tour of the chamber.

"That is the bridge," he said, pointing to a stretch of platform that ran down the middle of the large room. "You may walk there when you are healed."

"That reminds me," I said. "How long will it take to get my strength back?"

"I don't know." Vader thought for a moment. "I'll contact the medic later."

I nodded and surveyd the Imperial officers around the room. I sensed much hostility from them. "Whya re they so hostile?" I whispered.

"They aren't welcome to any newcomers," Vader answered.

"Oh."

"My lord," an Admiral called.

"What is it, Admiral Piett?" Vader sounded annoyed that someone was interuppting our discussion.

"The Emperor demands that you make contact with him," Piett informed.

Vader blasphemied. "When did he transmit?" He snarled.

Piett nervously glanced at the datapad he was holding. "5 minutes ago, Lord Vader."

Vader became furious- which I don't think that is possible- because is fury was washing off him like waves.

I confess: I became frightened. At first, I thought Vader as an accomplice. Almost a friend. Although he is an Imperial commander-he acted gentle to me. Who was this 'Emperor'? Why did he make Vader angry?

I looked up fearfully at the mask, but I did not see the black helmet that hid Darth Vader's face. Instead, I saw a handsome man that had piercing blue eyes. He had sandy blond hair and was smiling mischeviously.

Automatically, my vision altered. Instead of the beautiful blue eyes, I saw chilling yellow eyes. The mans lips were pulled back into a snarl and his face was twisted with evil.

I bit back a scream at the fearful image. Vader looked at me in alarm.

"Are you well, Miisha?" He asked in concern, momentarily forgetting his anger.

I nodded weakly. "I'm fine."

Piett nervously shifted his weight. "My-my lord. The Emperor was impatient."

"Admiral, take Lady Miisha back to her quarters." He gently transferred me into Piett's arms.

Piett awkwardly shifted me to a comfortable position. "Yes, my lord." Piett carried me away towards my room.

Piett was surprisingly silent. It bothered me, so I tried to make a conversation with him.

"So, how long have you been working for Vader" I asked.

Piett went pale and cleared his throat. "For a while, M'Lady."

"Do you enjoy it?" I inquired.

I could tell the Admiral was choosing his words very carefully. "Lord Vader is a very…..head-strong commander."

I frowned. "Head-strong?"

Piett swallowed hard. "Yes, M'Lady."

I succumbed into silence, for I knew I shouldn't push the Admiral any further.

Darth Vader quickly strolled through the vast white corridors to his chamber.

As he walked, he couldn't help but contemplate about the woman in his care, Lady Miisha.

Vader knew Miisha was actually Princess Leia Organa, daughter of Viceroy Bail Organa and the Queen of Alderaan, Breha Organa. It wasn't hard to guess, but her within his grasp once before; her identity was obvious.

It puzzled him why he would ever take the princess in. On her ship 3 days before, something told him to keep her near him. He never questioned his judgement until now-and it was mildly frightening to do so.

Vader thought about the names the princess chose as possibilities. Leia, Mionya…..

Padme.

Vader's heart hurt from remembering his wife's name. The pain of learning about her death…..it was excruciating.

"_It seems that in your anger, you killed her." _

Vader still couldn't comprehend the news his Master told him; and yet he did. _He _was the one that choked her.

But, no use wasting energy regretting the event. It was an accident waiting to happen.

Vader arrived at the transmission room, where his Master was waiting. He entered the small chamber, and knelt in front of the large hologram copy of his Master. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

After a moment, the Emperor spoke. "Rise, my friend."

Vader rose slowly.

"I have felt a disturbance in the Force," Sidious said quietly.

"I have felt it, Master," Vader answered.

"Leia Organa. She has begun to discover her power," Sidious mused. "She must not become a Jedi."

"If Luke Skywalker refused to turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she would turn," Vader suggested.

Sidious thought that idea over. "Yes…..she could be easily manipulated. You are to track her down and train her yourself."

Vader bowed his head. "She is in my care now, Master. Her ship crashed, and I found it myself. She isn't able to walk for a few weeks, and she is suffering from amnesia."

Sidious smiled evilly. "Then you should have no problem exploiting her."

"Yes, my Master." Vader knelt to the ground.

Sidious's large figure faded.

Vader stood up and quickly contacted the medic who cared for Leia.

"Doctor Tesar," Vader said.

Tesar greeted the Dark Lord nervously.

"Lord Vader, we ran a test on her blood as you requested," Tesar said.

"What were the results?"

"It turns out that our princess is actually adopted," Tesar explained. "She is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala."

Vader caught his breath. No……That's not possible! He killed Padme and their unborn child. That _can't _be true!

Tesar, who noticed Vader stopped breathing, looked at his superior in concern. "My lord? Are you alright?"

Vader started breathing again slowly. "Are you sure?"

Tesar bobbed his head. "We checked it 3 times more to be confident in the results."

Vader looked down, putting his face-and helmet-in his hands and groaned. 'No…." He whispered.

Tesar stared at Vader. "Is there a problem?"

Vader shook his head and looked up at Tesar bleakly. "Leia……she's my……daughter."

Tesar gaped at the news. "Your Anakin Skywalker? _The _Anakin Skywalker?"

Vader glared at him behind his mask. "Was," he corrected sharply. "Don't ever call me that again!"

Tesar bowed slightly. "Consider it forgotton."

Vader started pacing the room. "How….?" He muttered.

"Sir?"

Vader was reminded that Tesar was in his presence. "No one shall know this! No one! Is that clear?"

Tesar swallowed in fear of the Sith Lord. "As you wish."

"If you value your life, I suggest you forget about it when you and I aren't alone," Vader said.

"Yes sir," Tesar said.

Vader ended the transmission.

Leia was his daughter! Vader thought it was almost too good to be true. His flesh and blood survived, even though her mother did not.

Vader meditated to calm his racing heart, He stretched out his feeling towards his daughter. He sensed she was sleeping, and having a nightmare.

Vader frowned. He couldn't tell what the dream was about, but Leia was frightened immensly.

He continued meditating. He focused on Leia, trying to soothe her through the Force.

"_Father!" _

Vader opened his eyes and raced out of the transmission chamber. He didn't know why or how, but somehow Leia was in danger.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry people. Just got back from Yellowstone National Park! **

**Chapter two-**

Darth Vader dashed through the corridors of the the _Avenger_, ignoring the stares that his officers wore.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at his daughter's quarters. For that, Vader was grateful.

Vader winced at the pain he sensed as he entered her chamber. It was radiating around him. Pain, fear, suffering. Vader wondered how Leia could stand this degree of emotion. She was strong, Vader concluded. _Just like her mother. _He vowed never to underestimate her. She would be nearly unstoppable in a battle....with proper training from himself, of course.

He let himself in and strode to her bedroom. Surprisingly, Leia was still asleep, but Vader could tell it was no peaceful slumber.

Leia was breathing heavily-erratic. Her facial features were grotesque with pain. Sweat poured out of her pores, making her room start to smell of an unusual odor.

Vader entered her mind immediatly, gently, to see was made the young woman cry out through the Force.

He entered her dreams, and recoiled at what he heard....and saw.

It was him, no doubt. Anakin Skywalker. Vader recognized the shoulder-length sandy hair, tanned skin, and three inch scar that ran down his right eyebrow to his upper cheekbone. What made Vader grimace was that the image wore an atrocious, yet evil smile. The irises of his eyes were a startling yellow, while the whites were bloodshot.

"_You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith; not join them!_"

"_Stop now! Come back, I love you!_"

The image changed. A boy, no older than 18, took Anakin's place. The boy looked suspiciously like Anakin, though the young man had short sandy hair, crystal blue eyes, and a mischevious grin stretched across his face.

Vader pondered over who this man could be. It certainly wasn't his half-brother, Owen. Nor could it be a cousin-Vader wasn't sure if he did have one.

Who was this....._boy_?

Leia stirred. Her dreams waivered.

Vader took one last glance at his daughter and left her quarters. He sensed she would not be comfortable finding him watching her as she slept.

Vader walked slowly to the main control room. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked across the bridge to the massive window displaying the vast emptiness of space.

He stared at the other Star Destroyers, engaged in mock combat. They were above the planet, Tatooine. Vader avoided looking at the large dust ball that was once his home. Too many painful memories surfaced when he even thought about his home planet.

Vader shook them off. No. This was not the time to walk down memory lane. He was right-hand to the Emperor. There are more important matters to attend to.

"Lord Vader," Piett said behind his back.

Vader closed his eyes and breathed in a huge sigh, then exhaled. "Yes, Piett?" He said without turning around.

"Lady Miisha is awake." Piett glanced at the doors exiting the main control room.

"Inform her I will be there shortly." Vader turned his attention back to the window.

"Yes my lord!"

Vader took one more look at the mock battle taking place, then quickly left to accompany his daughter.

He knocked on her door once he arrived outside of her chamber and waited for her answering call.

"Come in." He heard from the other side of the steel entrance.

Vader slid open the door and stepped in Leia's room. "Good morning," he greeted.

Leia smiled at him and turned her attention to the HoloNet News.

"_Leia Organa, Princess and Daughter of Bail and Breha, Queen of Alderaan is still missing after five days of search. Her accomplices are offering a substantial reward of 500,000 credits for information of her whereabouts. Please contact the hotline below for any leads."_

Vader switched off the HoloNet. "You have no need to watch that."

"Why not?" Leia demanded. "We're in space, and I need to know what is happening in the Galaxy. A world war on one of the systems could break out and I wouldn't know about it because I didn't watch the News."

Vader frowned. "What would you do about it if you _did _know? Go to the system and offer peace?" He growled.

Leia fell silent, and Vader regretted that he'd snapped at her.

"Are you ready?" Vadre inquired. "You're beginning your training today."

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Training? For what?"

Vader smiled behind his mask. "To become a Sith Lord."

Leia looked doubtful. "Why must I learn this?"

"Because it is you destiny," Vader replied firmly. "Come."

Leia sat up and held out her arms. Vader picked her up easily and carried her out the door.

Vader took Leia to the meditation chamber. He set her down gently on the floor.

"Now," he started. "Close your eyes and let go of your thoughts."

Leia obeyed.

"Focus on nothing but your fears. Dwell on them," Vader continued.

Vader gently focused on her thoughts, to make sure she would not stray...and for other personal reasons.

Vader saw Anakin Skywalker again- the image in Leia's nightmare. He saw many other creatures: a burnette man-Han Solo, a golden droid, a wookiee, the blond young man, a white and blue astro droid, and.....himself in the suit.

Vader held back his offensive feelings. This was not the time to soothe her. "Good," Vader praised. "Now, turn your fear into anger. Conquer them!"

Leia let out a sigh of frustration. She almost succeeded, then gave up. "I can't. I....I just can't." She opened her eyes and gazed fearfully at Vader.

Vader pursed his lips. "Try again," he urged.

Leia tried, but to no avail. "Darth Vader, I can't! It's too much!"

Vader frowned and tried not to clench his fists in anger. He did not succeed. "You must Miisha. It's the first step to becoming what I am now. You must master this step, or you will never get anywhere!"

Tears came to Leia's eyes. "Darth Vader, I don't _want _to be you! I don't _want _to inflict fear and pain to the innocent!" She inhaled deeply. "I....I can't."

Vader clenched his teeth. "You will _never _talk to me in that matter!"

Leia's eyes flashed in sudden anger. "I can if I want to! You are _not_ my father!"

Those words struck to Vader's heart, causing a type of pain Vader did not recognize. He clamped it down-ignored it. He _can not _get soft on her. It did _not _matter that Leia was his daughter at the moment. This was Master and Apprentice training, not Father and Daughter time.

Vader turned to the compartments behind him and dug out a lightsaber. He wordlessly tossed it to Leia.

Leia caught the deactivated blade in surprise. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She examined it.

"Turn it on," Vader commanded.

It took Leia some time, but she eventually found the switch. The laser glowed a soft, subtle green.

Vader activated his own lightsaber.

Leia looked at him, with fear curing through her veins. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Vader raised his blade to meet hers, "You will construct your own later, For now, battle me!"

Leia widened her eyes. "But I don't know how!"

Vader compressed the growing frustration and said again, "Fight me, Miisha! Now!" He swung his saber to Leia's right shoulder.

Leia screamed and parried Vader's attack.

**LEIA POV-**

Vader cut his blade to my torso, and I quickly blocked it. I was so scared; why was Vader doing this?

"Good," Vader said.

I narrowed my eyes at my instructor. Did he just compliment me, while he attacked me moments ago?

I got furious. Instead of being scared of Vader, I used my anger at him. He did not have the right to scare me so. He did _not_ have the right to snap at me. _He did not have the right to act as if he's my father!_

My hands moved faster with the lightsaber. Over and over and over again, it whirled over my head. Over and over Vader almost didn't make the block. My lightsaber proved to fast for him, however, for in no time at all I had him sprawled on the floor.

I threatningly held my lightsaber six inches from his neck.

"Do _not _treat me like that again," I growled. "I may not be at your level in these arts, but today I proved that I can defeat you easily. You watch your step, _Master." _I said the word, 'Master' with disgust.

Vader wordlessly lifted himself off the floor. I watched him, and turned off the lightsaber. I hooked it onto my belt. Perhaps I would need it later.

Vader stared at me. I glared back at him. "Well?" I demanded.

"Miisha," Vader said quietly.

"What?" I snapped.

"You are standing." Vader pointed to my legs.

I looked down and stifled a gasp. There I was, standing on my own feet. I did not feel any pain or discomfort.

"How-how did I do that?" I wondered aloud. I never felt anything during the battle. I was just _so angry _at Vader, all I did was attack him faster and faster until he was defeated.

"I am not sure," Vader said. "It seems, that in your anger at me, it drove you to instinctivly size up to me." He thought for a moment. "Come, it is time for you to view your wardrobe."

I nodded and followed Vader out of the meditation chamber.

We arrived at my chamber, which people were exiting out of. I stepped in and gasped at the sight.

My room was filled with rack and racks of clothing. In the corner where my easy chair were-now moved elsewhere to make room- was a desk piled artfully with accessories.

I could sense Vader behind me, waiting for my reaction. Did he do this? I couldn't wrap my head around that fact that he did.

I kept on trying to express my thankfulness out loud, but my mouth wouldn't work. The words of gratitude kept on running through my head, as if they were stuck there and had no way out.

I sensed Vader was amused at me.

_"You are welcome."_

I jumped at the voice in my head. _"How did you do that?"_

_"The Force, young one."_

Ah, yes. The Force. The system that Vader was so fond of. Of course Vader would mention that subject.

I have to admit; after seeing all of this. Seeing everything that Vader did for me.....it made me almost regret growling at Vader earlier.

Almost.

"I will leave you to your business," Vader said aloud. "Call out through the Force when you are finished."

I nodded. My first lesson in the Force. Why am I not surprised?

I sensed Vader was smiling nehind his mask when he left me.

**HOTH SYSTEM, THREE DAYS BEFORE LEIA AWAKENS-**

Han Solo weaved in and out of other starships coming into Hoth.

Han chuckled and shook his head ruefully. He, Captain Han Solo, the Corellian Space Smuggler, is actually helping the Rebel Alliance. It was difficult to think of himself that way. Before he ran into that old hermit-Ben Kenobi- and the kid, Luke Skywalker, he couldn't have cared less for the Alliance. Now....who knew Solo would be in this position? But, there was only one reason why Han stuck around.....

Princess Leia.

Han loved her! He loved her, simple as that. Ever since that daring rescue on the Death Star, Han had been infatuated with her. She was regal, powerful, full of spirit, stubborn, strong-willed, and....beautiful.

The more Han daydreamed about his crush, the more he slipped away from his duties-flying the _Millenium Falcon_.

Chewbacca, a wookiee who is Han's partner in crime and best friend, growled to get Han's attention. Han snapped out of it.

"What, you big furball?" He snapped.

Chewbacca barked and finished his short rant with a growl.

"I am piloting, you carpet!" Han said angrily.

Chewbacca pointed in front of Han, just in time for Han to notice another ship about to collide with them straight on.

"Whoa!" Han yanked up the _Falcon_, just in time.

Chewbacca chuckled. He knew what Han was thinking about. The Princess. It was obvious.

Han glared at the wookiee. "Laugh away, you mutt!"

Chewbacca only laughed even more, leaving Han to go fix the emergancy brakes on the _Falcon_.

Han carefully maneuvered the _Falcon_, paying close attention, through the snow and ice covered planet. He set the _Falcon _down gently in the newly-made Rebel Base.

"Chewie, power everything down," Han ordered, unstrapping himself from his seat. "I'm going to go look for Luke."

Chewbacca barked in agreement as Han left the _Falcon_.

Han walked down the inclined plance and searched the passing creatures for a familiar face.

"Han!" Someone called behind him.

Han turned and grinned. Luke Skywalker was running to him.

Han hugged Luke. "Hey kid! How was the trip?"

Luke shrugged. "Easy. Hey, have you seen Leia anywhere?"

Han smiled. "I just got here kid. Leia's around here somewhere."

Luke looked doubtful. "She isn't here. I've checked, and she was supposed to arrive first. Just think, wouldn't C-3PO and R2-D2 be here too?"

Han narrowed his eyes. "Have you checked with General Rieekan?"

Luke nodded. "He's inquiring now."

"_Commander Skywalker_," Luke's comlink crackled.

"Commander Skywalker here. Yes, General?" Luke replied.

"_I suggest you come to the Control Center. Is Solo there yet_?" Rieekan asked.

"He's standing right by me General," Luke said.

"_Bring him too_," Rieekan ordered.

"Yes sir!" Luke said. He looked at Han. "Let's go."

Han and Luke set off to the Control Center. When they arrived, General Rieekan hurried over to them.

"Have you seen the Princess around, Solo?" Rieekan said. "I've asked around, and no one seems to know where she is. Her quarters don't have any belongings in them either."

Han frowned. "You mean that she hasn't arrived yet?"

Rieekan nodded. "It's a good possibility."

Luke cut in. "But why? Where would she have gone? You both know that Leia is completly committed to her work."

Han thought for a moment. "Search the databases for any distress calls from any ship that belongs to the Alliance, from a week ago to now."

Luke ground his teeth together in anger. "Do you mean to tell me that Leia might have been in danger?"

"Trust me kid, I don't like the idea any more than you do," Han reassured Luke.

An ensign walked over to where Rieekan, Luke, and Han were standing. "General, we discovered that we recieved a distress call five days ago from the ship, _Stargazer_. Apparently they were under attack. Darth Vader was leading the ambush."

Han gritted his teeth. "_Stargazer _was Leia's ship!"

Luke was furious. "Vader..." He said the name nastily. "What would he want with her?"

The ensign glanced at Luke. "Commander Skywalker, Darth Vader has been posting on the HoloNet; trying to find your whereabouts."

Luke groaned. "Vader's using Leia as bait!"

Everyone stared at Luke in surprise.

Luke noticed everyone's martyred expressions. "I know, it isn't Vader's style. But think about it. On the Death Star, Vader discovered that I would rescue her under any dangerous circumstances. He knows once I find out Leia is in his grasp, I will automatically go after her. When I'm in his domain, he would spring the trap and ambush me."

Han thought for a moment. "That....makes sense. That's probably what Vader is doing."

Luke nodded. "It better be. I just hope he isn't using her for other......purposes."

Han grimaced. "Please, don't say that again."

Luke grinned. "You love her, don't you?"

Rieekan and the ensign tried not to laugh as they walked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Han avoided Luke's eyes.

"I knew it!"

"Shut up kid, or I'll send Chewie after you!"

Luke just grinned wider. "Come one, we need a plan to rescue your future girlfriend."

Han snorted. "Fine."

**LEIA POV-**

"No, the black one," I said.

The seamstress complied and fetched the black ball gown that I asked for.

I was almost finished with the wardrobe. Vader was very generous; all of the clothes were from well-known designers.

The seamstress, Cathra, came back with the gown and handed it to me. "Here you are, Lady Miisha."

I took the dress. "Thank you."

I donned the gown and stepped to the mirror. I admired myself.

The dress was obsidian, with golden flecks at the V-neckline. It hugged my torso, while the skirt flowed slightly away from my lower body, hiding the rest of my figure suitably; yet it still made my body look graceful and elegant. The sleeves reached my wrists, and had a gold hem circling the end of the sleeves. A simple gold chain paired with three-inch heels completed the look. Perfect for a party.

"I'll keep this," I announced. Cathra bowed.

"It becomes you," she complimented me.

I undressed and put on my original attire. I handed the gown to Cathra, which she quickly put away in my now-filled closet.

"Thank you, Cathra. You may go," I said.

Cathra bowed again. "Before I take my leave, shall I suggest what your ensemble might be today?"

I nodded. Cathra went to the closet, immediatly picking out clothing.

I waited for three minutes when Cathra called out, "finished!"

I walked to where she laid out the outfit.

It was a simple yet elegant light blue dress, a dark blue cloak, and simple white three-inch heels. I liked Cathra's taste.

"Thank you, Cathra," I said.

She bowed once more and left me.

I quickly put on the outfit, buttoning the cloak so it stayed on at the neck, but leaving the rest of the cloak unbuttoned to it would show off the dress. I slid on the heels and donned the hood.

I admired myself in the mirror. Decent for the _Avenger _crew, I decided.

I combed my long straight hair and gathered it into two parts, both flowing out of the front of the hood and framing my face. I nodded at my overall appearance. Not bad at all.

I was ready for Vader, so I called out through the whatchacallit, the Force.

"_I am ready, Darth Vader_."

It didn't take long for him to respond. "_Good. I will be there momentarily_."

Sure enough, Vader knocked on my door soon after I called out to him. I waited for him to come in.

He opened the door, finding me reading a datapad. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yes." I stood up and turned off the datapad and set it onto the table in front of me.

I sensed Vader was shocked at me. At how I was dressed, to be exact. He thought I looked beautiful, which was flattering. He also thought I looked too much like......another woman. I couldn't catch the name.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him as we were strolling through vacant white corridors of the _Avenger_.

Vader glanced at my face. "Today we hunt down the Rebels."

I nodded slowly. "And who are the Rebels?"

"The Rebel Alliance is a group that oppose the Empire," Vader clarified.

"Oh. Do you know the names of their leaders?"

"Yes. General, Admiral Ackbar, Captain Han Solo, and Commander Luke Skywalker," Vader said bitterly.

I nodded. "What is my role in this?"

Vader hesitated. "I want you to not only be my apprentice, but also my attendant. You will help me supervise other crew members, strategize our battles, and become my sole heir to the Emperor's right-hand."

I blinked in surprise. "I...."

I sensed that Vader grimaced. "I have overwhelmed you."

I smiled ruefully. "You could say that."

"What do you think?" Vader prodded me.

I thought for a moment. "On one condition."

"I will not make any conditions with you, Miisha," Vader growled.

"Sure you will," I said stubbornly. "I want to be treated with respect. Not like how you treat the other crew members."

Vader grimaced again. "That would be difficult for me," he said.

Well, at least he's being honest. "Okay...then treat me like your own daughter. I _am_ young enough. Surely if you had a daughter you would treat her with respect and authority, would you not?"

Vader said nothing.

"If it would make it even more easier adopt me," I said gently. "That way, I can truly be your daughter."

"You have no idea what you are asking, Miisha," Vader said sharply. "The galaxy won't approve."

"I don't give a damn about the galaxy," I growled.

I sensed Vader was smiling. "So you truly want to be my adoptive daughter?"

"_Only _if it will spark some new respect for me," I said quickly.

Vader seemed thoughtful. "Then it is done."

I grinned triumphantly. "Thank you."

Vader succumbed into silence, and so did I.

**HOTH SYSTEM, TWO DAYS AND FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Han!" Luke shouted. "You need to see this."

Han hurried over to where Luke was standing. He was watching the HoloNet News from two days ago.

"_It seems Darth Vader, right-hand and sole heir to the Emperor has found himself a daughter. Just today, the announcement was revealed. Lady Miisha is now Lady Vader._"

The News showed a photo of Lady Vader. Luke's eyes popped, and Han clenched his fists.

"That's Leia!" Luke exulted.

"We're in big trouble, kid," Han warned, then swore. "How did this happen?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know." The thought for a moment. "What is Vader thinking? He knows Leia is 'Lady Miisha/Vader'. Why adopt her? And why did she change her name?"

Han glanced at Luke. "Unless she's suffering from amnesia, then somehow Vader brainwashed her."

Luke shook his head. "Brainwashing isn't like Vader. In the accident, it's a good possibility that she lost her memory."

Han nodded in agreement. "She _must _have lost her memory. Leia wouldn't have succumbed to brainwashig-she's way too strong. And Vader's her worst enemy excluding the Emperor. If she does have amnesia, then she would have no memory of her hating Vader."

"We have to find the medical personnal who treated her from the accident," Luke said. "Vader wouldn't just leave her in bad shape. He would want her strong and healthy. maybe they could help us."

"If they worked under Vader, then we don't have a good chance of finding out about Leia's condition," Han pointed out.

"True," Luke admitted. "But Vader rules by two things-fear and money. There's a good chance that the doctor he assigned to treat Leia was either ruled by the money Vader paid them, or they were afraid to say no to him."

"How will we persuade them?" Han asked. "We're the Rebel Alliance, not the second most powerful being in the galaxy."

"Money....or blackmail." Luke grinned.

Han looked at Luke suspiciously.

"I have a plan to....aquire the information we need," Luke said slyly.

"Shavit," Han groaned. "Why did I ever get into this?"

Luke just smiled.

**STAR DESTROYER, **_**AVENGER. **_**PRESENT DAY. LEIA POV**

"Lord Vader," Piett hurried over to us with a datapad.

"What Piett?" Vader asked, annoyed.

"The Emperor demands you to make contact with him," Piett said.

Vader glanced at me. I held his gaze.

"Are you comfortable staying here?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"Good." Vader turned to Piett. "Piett, Lady Vader is now in command. She is my apprentice, understood?"

Piett swallowed hard. "Yes, Lord."

I held back a smile. Piett paled when Vader called me 'Lady Vader'. He obviously hasn't heard the news of the adoption. I wonder what conclusion he will stick to. Hopefully I'm not Vader's wife to Piett-that would be embarrassing.

Piett walked away; Vader started to walk to his tranmission chamber.

I caught his arm. "I hope you will make it clear that I am not your spouse."

Vader looked thoughtful. "Perhaps that is a good idea." He walked away.

**STAR DESTROYER, **_**AVENGER**_**. PRESENT DAY. TRANSMISSION ROOM.**

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Vader said as he knelt before the holographic image of Darth Sidious.

"What is your daughter's progress?" Sidious did not hesitate to inquire about Leia, Vader noted.

"She had her first training session today. Shw will not be as forthcoming to meditation as I had hoped, Master," Vader replied.

Sidious frowned. "Then what did you teach her?"

"How to turn her personal fears into anger." Vader hesitated. "She did not succeed doing so at first."

"Your second method?"

"I gave her a lightsaber from a fallen Jedi and we deuled. She progressed much better," Vader said.

"What is her fears?" Sidious smiled.

"I am not sure. They are most likely her last companions." _And me_, he added silently.

Sidious thought for a moment. "Continue to train her with frequent sessions. Always try meditation first. If that does not prevail, use your second method. However," Sidious warned. "I do want her to be able to meditate effectivly by the time I meet her."

"As you wish, Master." Vader bowed his head as Sidious's image faded out.

Vader exited out of his chamber and hurried to the main control room. Leia, he notedm was reprimanding an officer.

"Do I make myself clear?" She asked the officer as Vader approached.

"Y-yes, milady," the officer stammered, seeing Vader coming towards them slowly.

"Then move!"

The officer ran off.

Vader gave her a curious look. "May I ask what that was about?"

Leia waved off his question dismissivly. "Nothing you need to be concerned with, father."

Vader smiled at her calling him father. "The Emperor was most pleased with your progress," Vader said after a moment.

Leia was nonchalant. "Really?"

"He was impressed you defeated me," Vader continued.

Leia did not reply.

"He wants you to work on your meditation skills. They were not as high as he had hoped," Vader said.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "It was only my first session!" Her anger flared dangerously.

"I know that; her knows that," Vader said, trying to soothe her. "He only means that your skills should have been up to a certai level for your first time."

"That is somewhat offending," Leia said.

"I gather so," Vader replied.

They both noticed a commotion coming from the tracking section of the main control room.

"Let us go see what this is about," Vader said.

Leia nodded.

**Whew! What a lo-o-ong chapter.**

**Thank you for your reviews! They make me happy that someone actually cares to give me feedback or would just take the time to give me a message!**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Thank you sooo much for your patience.**

**I'd like to give a special shoutout thank you to general-joseph-dickson, who helped me work down my options and explain different scenarios for me to work with in this story. Your help is greatly appreciated! Thank you bunches!**

**Oh, and before I forget, Saturday, July 11 was the day I turned to an official teenager! YEAHHH! **

**Ahem. Let's ignore that outburst please. **

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**

**STAR DESTROYER, _AVENGER. _LEIA POV. PRESENT DAY.**

Darth Vader and I both walked to the area were Captain Piett and Admiral Ozzel were arguing.

"...The report we have is only a fragment, from a probe droid in the Hoth System. But it's the best lead we've had in-" Piett started.

"We have had thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy," Ozzel broke in angrily. "I want proof, not leads. I don't intend to continue to chase around from one side of-"

We approached them silently when suddenly Vader interrupted. "You found something?"

Captain Piett gazed respectfully at Vader. "Yes, sir," Piett said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "We have visuals. The system is supposed to be devoid of human forms-"

"Put up the visuals, then!" I cut in.

Piett obliged. Vader and I studied the image.

It was an image of a small squadron of Rebel snowspeeders streaking above the white fields.

"That's it," Vader said without further deliberation.

"My lord," Ozzel protested. "There are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers-"

"That is the one," Vader insisted.

"And Skywalker is with them," I added.

"Bring in the patrol ships, Admiral, and set your course for the Hoth system," Vader ordered.

He turned to an officer wearing a green uniform with matching cap. "General Veers, prepare your men."

Once Vader and I walked away, the men put Vader's plan into action.

Vader and I stopped at the top of the bridge. I turned to him, my arms crossed, my eyes flaring.

Vader noticed my expression. "What?"

"You did not say thank you to Captain Piett," I accused.

Vader just stared at me. I sensed he was bewildered that I spoke to him in this manner. Whatever.

"And you have a problem with that?" He countered.

"Yes!" I stepped closer to him and glared at the black orbs that his eyes were located under. "He put a lot of work into finding the Rebel Base, don't you think? He should be rewarded."

I sensed Vader pursed his lips. "Miisha, this is the Imperial fleet. Very rarely are they rewarded." He paused. "Especially by me."

"Then start being frequent!" I said stubbornly.

"Miisha, listen to me," Vader said. I looked away. His anger flared. "Miisha! _Look at me_!"

I looked reluctantly at him. Oh, go rot in Sith Hell!

"The Empire does not spend its time rewarding people for a small job well done. You are just going to have to accept that," he said. "And you are not allowed to reward them. I am ordering that as a father, not Master."

"Whatever happened to me being your attendant?" I retorted.

"You still are."

"Then why am I not allowed to reward them?" I asked. "Father, I am almost eighteen. I can make my own choices."

"True. But what makes me so skeptical is that whether your choices will be for the greater good of the Empire," Vader replied.

Ugh. Stupid parental, and slightly Sith Master, judgement.

"If you trust me enough to be your right-hand, then you can trust me enough to make good choices for the Empire," I said hotly.

Vader turned back toward the window showing the other star destroyers preparing for the jump into hyperspace.

I knew I hit a soft-spot on him. I turned away. Miisha scores!

"Look," Vader said after a moment. "I will not cooperate with rewarding my own crew."

I did not look at him. Childish, I know. But it's better than nothing.

Vader sighed in frustration. Too bad for him.

"But, I was going to keep this a secret until it was your birthday," Vader continued.

I turned to him and frowned. "How do you know my birthday?"

"Technology is useful, Miisha. When you want to spend the time using it," Vader said.

"Then when is my birthday?"

**...........................**

Vader looked at Leia with sadness creeping over him.

__

The day I killed Padme. The day I dressed in this suit for the first time.

"It is in two days," he said finally.

"Then what did you want to keep a secret from me?"

****

LEIA POV

"Your gift," he said.

"Can you elaborate?" I asked. Seriously. I can't read damn minds!

"You are getting your own star destroyer. Including crew and shuttle," Vader said.

I stared at him in shock.

"I have bewildered you again," Vader said.

I closed my eyes and reopened them. "Ya think?"

"It should be ready today. It's an exact replica of the _Avenger_, except without my room of course," Vader continued. "We should have enough time to tour it before the jump into hyperspace."

"What is it called?" I asked.

"The _Starwalker_," Vader answered.

Wow. Beautiful name.

Nooooooo! Nonononono........don't get all mushy with him!

"_Thank you,_" I said silently.

Shavit. I failed.

"_You are welcome,_" Vader answered.

"Lord Vader!" Piett called.

"Yes, Piett?" Vader said, turning to the Captain.

"The _Starwalker _has arrived," Piett announced.

"Looks like your ride is here, my apprentice," Vader remarked.

Hmmmm.....he didn't say 'my daughter'. Interesting.

"Let us go," Vader said.

I nodded. No comment.

We walked to one of the hangers where a shuttle was waiting. An Admiral was waiting for us outside of the large ship. He looked kind of conceited.

"Lord Vader, Lady Vader," the Admiral greeted.

"Admiral Daak," Vader subtly acknowledged.

Daak glanced at me. "We should be going. As you both know, we are on a schedule."

We stepped into the shuttle, dubbed the _Decapitator_. It was spacious, plenty of room to move around. Perhaps too much.

We approached the large star destroyer. It was just as large as the _Avenger_.

The pilot landed the _Decapitator _in the first hanger on the _Starwalker_. Daak, Vader and I stepped out of the _Decapitator _and glanced at our surroundings.

It was definitly a replica of the _Avenger_.

Now that I think about it, I wonder if Vader had it made specifically for me.

"_It was_," Vader answered through the Force. He was amused at my silent question.

Well. At least I'm never ending Entertainment for him. Great.

I sensed Vader smiled at my unspoken observation.

"As you can see, it is an exact replica of the _Avenger_," Daak said as he motioned for two stormtroopers over to where we were standing.

Thanks for the info, Admiral _Obvious_.

We walked to the main control room. The stormtroopers were behind us the whole time.

I suspect they are my bodyguards. How flattering.

Daak never stopped talking about how wonderful the _Starwalker _was. Damn, you'd think he was talking about his award-winning _child_.

Finally we arrived at the main control room. It was just like the _Avengers_ center.

"I trust you are familiar with the _Avenger _layout, Lady Vader?" Daak asked me.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Good. Then you shall have no trouble finding your way around," Daak said. "I understand you are Lord Vader's apprentice?"

"Yes," I said.

Noooo, I'm his slave! Seriously. Stop being so distinct.

"She is also my daughter, Admiral," Vader cut in. I sensed he was putting a small amount of pressure on Daak's larynx.

Daak gazed fearfully at Vader. The unmentioned threat was clear to him.

"Ah, of course." Daak swallowed.

I nodded firmly. "Please, continue, Admiral." Let's not let Lord Vader get overprotective!

Daak glanced at me again. "Actually, what I just told you is just about it. Everything else performs just like the _Avenger_."

"Then I should be going," Vader spoke up. He glanced at me. "I want you to contact me once you settle in."

I frowned. "What about the items in my temporary room on your ship?"

"They are being delivered as we speak." Vader glanced at the chrono on the left side of the wall. "I must go."

He left. Finally.

Daak cleared his throat. "Would you require anything, Lady Vader?"

"No, Admiral. I shall retire. Thank you," I said. Thanks for nothing.

Daak nodded. "Your quarters are in the same place as you had on the _Avenger_."

No, really?

I nodded and left.

It was not hard to find my room. Stormtroopers and Lieutenants were entering and exiting out of it frequently.

Hmmmm....They must be delivering my possessions. Good.

One more stormtrooper entered my room while holding a box. He exited and adressed me.

"Your quarters are ready, milady," he said.

"Thank you. Go back to your station," I said.

He bobbed his head and left me.

I entered my room and made a beeline to the bedroom. I dressed in my nightclothes and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**HOTH SYSTEM. TWELVE HOURS EARLIER.**

Luke rode through the frigid winds of Hoth on a Tauntaun, the only other living being as far as the eye could see.

"Now this is what I call cold!" Luke exclaimed to himself.

He observed his surroundings. _Not much here_, Luke thought to himself. _This damned planet has nothing to offer...except protection against the Empire._

He noticed his Tauntaun had stopped running. "Come on, girl," he urged.

The snow-lizard's gray body was insulated from the cold by a covering of thick fur. It galloped on muscular claws that dug up great plumes of snow.

Luke wished that his shift was finished. His body felt nearly frozen in spite of his heavily padded Rebel-issue clothing. But, he didn't complain much; he knew it was his fault. He had volunteered to ride across the ice fields looking for other lifeforms.

He shivered. _The winds are picking up, _he thought. _And these chilling winds bring unendurable temperatures to the plains after nightfall. _

He sighed. He was tempted to head over to the newly-established base early, but he also knew the importance of discovering that the Rebels were truly alone on Hoth.

He searched the landscape, suddenly attracted by an object streaking across the sky

At the sound of the explosion, Luke's Tauntaun shuddered. A growl escaped its muzzle and it began to claw nervously at the snow. Luke patted the animal's head, trying to soothe the beast. "Easy, girl, it's just another meteorite!" He shouted over the howling wind. The animal calmed noticeably.

Luke brought his communicator to his mouth. "Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han ol' buddy, do you read me?"

Static crackled from the receiver. Then a familiar voice cut through the interferance. "Is that you, kid? What's up?"

"I've finished my circle and I haven't picked up any life readings," Luke responded into the comlink.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser!" Han remarked. "My sentry marks are placed. I'm heading back to base."

"See you shortly," Luke said. He still had his eye on the twisting column of dark smoke rising from a black spot in the distance. "A meteorite just hit the ground near here and I want to check it out. I won't be long."

Clicking off his comlink, Luke turned his full attention to his Tauntaun. The creature was pacing, shifting its weight from one foot to the other. It gave out a deep roar that seemed to signal fear.

"Whoa, girl!" He said, patting his Tauntaun. "What's the matter....you smell something? There isn't anything out here."

But Luke, too, was beginning to feel uneasy, for the first time since he had set out from the hidden Rebel base. If he knew anything about these snow-lizards, it was that their senses were keen. Without question the animal was trying to tell Luke that some danger was near.

Not wasting another moment, Luke removed a small object from his utility belt and adjusted the miniature controls. The device was sensitive enough to zero in on even the most minute life readings by detecting body temperature and internal life systems. But as Luke began to scan the readings, he realized there was no need-or time-to continue.

Luke quickly dug out his electrobinoculars. Apprehensive, he felt a chill that ran down his spine. What he had seen could have been manmade, perhaps even something launched by the Empire. Luke watched silently as it crashed on the white ground and was consumed in its own explosive brilliance.

A shadow crossed over him, towering above by a good meter and a half. Luke spun around and suddenly it seemed as if the terrain itself had come to life. A great white-furred bulk, perfectly camouflaged against the sprawling mounds of snow, rushed savagly at him.

"What the hell..."

Luke's hand balster never cleared its holster. The huge claw of the Wampa Ice Creature struck him hard and flat against his face, knocking him off the tauntaun and into the freezing snow.

Unconciousness came swiftly to Luke, so swiftly that he never even heard the pitiful screams of the tauntaun nor did the abrupt silence following the sound of a snapping neck. And he never felt his own ankle roughly gripped by hus giant, hairy attacker, or felt his body dragged like a rag doll across the snow-covered plain.

**...................**

Black smoke was still rising from the depression in the hillside where the air-borne thing had fallen. The smoky clouds had thinned considerably since the object had crashed to the grounf and formed a smoldering crater, the dark fumes being dispersed in all directions by the icy wind.

Something stirred within the crater.

First there was only a droning mechanical sound swelling in intensity as if to compete with the howling wind. Then the thing moved-something that glinted in the bright afternoon light as it slowly began to emerge from the crater.

The object appeared to be some sort of alien organic life, its head a multiorbed skull-like horror, its dark-lensed blister eyes training their cold gaze across the even colder reaches of wilderness. But as the thing rose higher from the crater, its form revealed it clearly to be a machine of some sort, possessing a large cylindrical "body" connected to a circular head, and equipped with cameras, sensors, and metal appendages, some of which terminated in crablike grasping pincers.

The machine hovered over the smoking crater and extended it appendages in various directions. Then a signal was set of within its internal mechanical systems, and the machine began to float across the icy plain.

The obsidian probe droid soon vanished over the distant horizon.

**......................**

Han Solo hurried into the Rebel Base. He rode his Tauntaun over to the matinence center to warm up, then met General Rieekan in the main control center.

"General, there isn't a hint of life in the area," he reported. "But all the perimeter markings are set, so you'll know if any of our old friends come calling."

Rieekan managed a weak smile at Han's attempt to humor him. "Has Commander Skywalker reported in yet?" He asked.

"He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him," Han answered. "He should be in soon."

"With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships," Rieekan said.

Han nodded. "Have you heard anything about Leia?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Rieekan said sadly. "It will be a disadvantage if she leads an attack."

"A huge disadvantage, if you ask me," Han said.

"Well, let's just hope she isn't and Vader is. As much as I hate that bastard, I'd rather have to compete with him than Leia," Rieekan said quietly.

"Crossing our fingers, General," Han said as he crossed his index finger over his middle finger. "And, I have to admit, I agree with you."

Rieekan looked on at Han. "Well, let's get ready for the battle."

****

Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

And, if you guys don't mind, check out my other story! It's called, "Dear Diary: Darth Vader Edition". If you want to know what goes on in Vader's head, go read that! You'll have all your answers there.

XOXO,

Fangalicious


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and wait!**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**

**STAR DESTROYER. **_**STARWALKER. **_**LEIA POV. PRESENT DAY.**

_"Stop! Come back! I love you!"_

_"You were my brother, Anakin!"_

_"Before I die, I want you to know how much I truly, deeply love you..."_

I gasped and woke up.

There were those voices again. Seriously, can't they give me a break?

Nevertheless, I did not know who these people were. Maybe I could ask father for help.....

Yes, I decided. That's what I'm going to do.

I rubbed my eyes, in attempt to wake up. I threw the blankets and stood up.

I stumbled, still not used to my legs.

I almost cursed. You'd think I have been raised by the Hutts or something. Where did I get that language anyway?

I walked to the refresher and took a shower. After I cleaned myself, I wrapped myself in a black robe that was hanging on the door and walked over to my closet.

Opening the two doors, I ran my eyes over the atricles of clothing. Right now, I wished I had Cathra....

Finally I decided on the clothing of a female Sith Apprentice. Tight fitting shirt, pants, boots, and a cloak. The entire ensemble was black.

I pinned my hair up in braids and checked my appearance. Simple, yet polished.

I exited out of my room and found two stormtroopers stationed there. I have a feeling that it was my father's doing...

Ignoring the bodyguards, I headed quickly to the main control room. The stormtroopers followed, unfortunatly.

I stepped into the huge room, and noticed Admiral What's-his-name talking to a flight officer. I walked over to them.

What's-his-name noticed me coming over to him and dismissed the officer.

"Lady Vader, good morning." What's-his-name bowed.

"You may dipense with the plesantries, Admiral," I said, waving my hand to shut him up. "How much longer are we from Hoth?"

What's-his-name (Daak! That was it!) shifted his feet. "We are approximately thirty minutes away, milady."

I nodded. "Is Lord Vader on the same ETA?"

Daak pursed his lips. "I do not know, milady."

I sighed. "That is all, Admiral."

Daak walked off; and I rolled my eyes. I am seriously considering replacing him. Why can't he be as loyal and cool-headed like Admiral Piett?

I'd hate to admit this, but I'm jealous of my father at the moment. He has the best officers; most likely he hand-picked them himself, but still.

I wonder if he would approve of me firing Daak. I'll ask father when I dock with him.

Daak came back to my side. "I have discovered that Lord Vader is already in Hoth's orbit, milady. We will be there in five minutes to be exact."

Scratch that-I am seriously considering giving Daak a vacation.

I nodded. "Thank you, Admiral. You are dismissed." He walked off again.

I glanced around the room. Most of the officers were at computers, checking statistics and whatnot.

I have five minutes to kill. What should I do?

I walked back to my room. Might as well search for a lightsaber. Hopefully father lent me a red one for instance.

I prowled around my chamber, checking all of the compartments until I found a nicely fashioned lightsaber. I activated it; it's color was red. Sweet.

I knew we were most likely in orbit with the _Avenger_, so I grabbed my comlink and raced out of the door. Arriving slightly breathless in the control room, I discovered my hunch was correct.

I noticed Daak looked troubled. I almost laughed.

Daak walked over to me. "Lord Vader wishes to meet you on the _Avenger_," he said anxiously.

I nodded. "How long ago did you receive the message?"

Daak rocked on his feet. I swear this guy has a short attention span.

"Ten minutes ago, milady," he said. "He was impatient."

I grinned. "Then he has had a very good lesson, Admiral."

Daak widened his eyes. I read his mind. It was somewhere along the lines of this, since I'm still new to this whole Force thing.

_How can she defy Lord Vader like that? Does she not know that he demands respect? And that if he does not get what he wants right away, someone will die? How stupid is this woman?_

I grinned again. I could get used to this.

"Where did he say for me to go?" I asked, trying not to snicker helplessly.

"On the _Avenger_, milady. Your shuttle is ready," Daak said.

I nodded, still holding back giggles. "Thank you Admiral. You are now in charge." I walked off.

Boarding the _Decapitator_, I wondered idly what father would say to me for being tardy. But then, I realized I didn't care.

I ordered for the pilots to hurry and dock in Hanger Twelve in our sister ship. I think they got the message, because we docked there in record time. I walked out of the shuttle and observed that four stormtroopers were ready to escort me to wherever father was.

I nodded to each of the clones and walked to the front. One of them-the Commander I think-walked next to me.

"Lord Vader is in the battle strategist room. He wishes that we shall escort you there."

I sighed and nodded. "Proceed, Commander." Can father just stop protecting me? I can take care of myself.

The clone Commander lead me to a large room. He opened it, and I discovered that it wouldn't just be father and I.

There were at least a dozen men sitting in separate chairs. Father was standing at the left side, and Admiral Piett was at the head of the table.

I walked quietly to father. "What did I miss?"

He glanced at me. "Nothing important."

I nodded and watched silently as Piett gave the battle plans.

"The Rebels have one command post," Piett said. "They don't have many resources for weapons, so two Imperial walkers should suffice-"

"No, they wouldn't." I interuppted.

All eyes swivled to meet mine.

"Excuse me?" Piett sputtered.

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest, mimicking father's stance. "I'm just saying, we should use at least one more Imperial walker, Admiral."

Piett seemed angry. "The Rebel Alliance-"

"Does have many resources, Admiral." I glared at him. "You obviously have not been reading reports."

Most of the men chuckled at my retort. Strike one!

Piett's face started to change color. "Lord Vader-"

Father waved his hand dismissivly. "Let her finish."

I smiled triumphantly. "All I'm saying is that we should be prepared for whatever situation. We don't know what weapons they have at they're disposal."

Many voices murmured in agreement. Strike two!

Piett glared at me for interuppting his plans. "That may be true, Lady Vader-"

I sighed. "Does anyone agree that we should be prepared?"

All of the hands went up-besides Piett's and father's-and father nodded approvingly.

Strike three, and you're out!

"Looks like you are overruled, Admiral," I said with a smirk on my face.

Piett swallowed and nodded. "Dismissed."

He hurried out the door, and the others followed. Father and I walked slowly next to each other.

"You were late," father said.

I supressed a smile. "Other things needed my…..attention."

Father looked at me. I'm pretty sure he had a curious expression on his face.

"More important matters than battle plans?" He asked. I sensed he was furrowing his eyebrows.

I nodded. "Yep."

Father sighed. "Battle meetings are mandatory, Miisha."

I raised my eyebrows. "I was there."

Father just looked at me.

I shrugged. "Technically."

Father said nothing.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll be on time the next meeting."

Father nodded triumphantly. "That is better."

We kept on walking down the corridor. "Father?"

He snapped to attention. "Hm?"

Here we go….."I've been having these dreams, and I hear voices. I was wondering if you could help me into finding out who they are."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Have you been watching horror Holodramas?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No!" At least, not recently…

Father nodded his consent. "I will figure something out."

I grinned, satisfied. "So, are we going to go on Hoth, or what?"

Father shrugged. "It depends on if General Veers does his job correctly."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So it will be his fault if he fails."

He nodded. "Precisely."

"So what am I going to do?" I pressed.

I think he raised an eyebrow. I'm not sure. "You are going to be controlling your fleet. What did you think you were going to do?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line in a show of annoyance. I hate it when he acts like I'm stupid.

Father was amused. "You are disappointed in your position."

"No," came the blunt reply.

"Then what?"

"I hate it when you act like I'm stupid."

Father seemed genuinely surprised at my accusation. "I do not act like you are stupid."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Whatever. It isn't important." Better to drop the subject than try to persuade him.

He sensed my unease with the subject and decided to drop it. However, I'm pretty sure I'll hear about it later. Then I remembered I didn't care.

Father and I stopped at the bridge. Funny, how it's his favorite place and he's suddenly hesitating.

"Miisha, I want you to listen to me." His voice, even though it wasn't real, sounded rough and protective.

I nodded. What in Sith hell is he trying to say to me?

"You are coming with me to Hoth."

I waited. "And….?"

He sighed. "You cannot make this easier for me, can you?"

"Well, it's not like I know what you're saying," I retorted dumbly.

"I know." He sounded frustrated.

I sighed and tried to probe his mind. I swear, my father can tell a subordinate off like nobody's business and he's fumbling over words to try to explain something to me.

Surprisingly, he opened his mind quite easily to me. I figured he would shut me out, like a disease or something.

I looked into those horrible black orbs that substituted for eyes. I explored his mind; interested in what my father was _really_ like. The guy has an Alter Ego, and I want to know my father.

What I found was both exhilarating and frightening. I felt his pain in losing someone….two someone's close to him. I felt his anger at the Emperor. I felt his need to be accepted and his annoyance at his officers.

I felt his love for me.

Ah. Now I understood.

Over protective father, much?

I rolled my eyes. "Father, I'll be fine…"

He stared at me for a long time, then slowly nodded.

Is he like, mentally sick or something? He's being slow today...

"Fine. I trust you." He paused. "And I am not mentally sick, young one," he said wryly.

Oops.

"I guess I need to work on shielding my thoughts," I said, my face growing red.

I sensed Father's face broke into an amused smirk. "That you do, young one."

I glared at him, and I knew he just smirked wider.

"Don't say anything," I growled.

Father held up his hands in front of him, as if he were surrendering (in which I _highly_ doubt). "I did not say anything."

I glowered at him.

He rolled his eyes. I think. I really have no kriffing idea. "Alright. I will stop antagonizing you," he promised.

Yeah, right. "You're just saying that," I said while narrowing my eyes.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, Miisha."

"_Yes _you _are_."

Father sighed. "I am not going to be stuck in this….debate with my daughter."

My temper flamed. Fine! If that's how he's gonna play it! "It was you who started it!"

He cocked his head in interest. "I did not, my daughter."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please."

I knew he was getting angry at me. He turned his back to me.

I wonder how long it would take for him to boil over…

"Father…you did," I said.

He was obviously trying to compose himself. "Miisha, I did not," he said darkly.

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Want to bet?"

Father whirled to me. "This conversation is over!" He hissed.

I took a step back fearfully and ran out of there.

"Miisha!" He called after me.

I kept on running.

Eventually I came to the batte practice room.

I might as well….

I activated one battle droid and turned my lightsaber on.

The droid started coming at me, it's own lightsaber whirling around me.

I dodged it's feeble attempts to best me easily and attacked with a low right cut to the leg. The droid registered the motion and blocked my attack.

I kept on trying to defeat the droid, but it was clearly a higher level than I am.

Screw this. I held out my hand and Sith Lightning poured away onto the droid.

The droid short-circuted and deactivated itself.

I turned off my lightsaber and smiled in triumph. That's better.

Suddenly, applauding was heard.

I whirled to where the applauding came from.

I turned back to the droids, which another got itself ready for the next battle. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"To apologize, actually," father said.

I rolled my eyes and began the sequence.

"And, Lord Vader, why would you be apologizing to me?" I said sarcastically as I dodged a cut to my shoulder.

Father seemed suspiciously calm. "I realized I was a bit sharp on you, and I apologize."

A little bit?

Father rolled his eyes as he read my mind. "Okay, I am understating things."

I grinned triumphantly. "I forgive you."

Father nodded. "We need to get going. Are you ready?" He looked suspiciously at me. "You are going to need a heavier coat, young one."

I sighed.

Father shook his head ruefully. "I will lend you a heavier cloak of mine."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Father cocked his head to the door. "Let's go."

I nodded and deactivated both the droid and my lightsaber. I chased after my father.

It was time to crumble the Rebel Alliance.

**Finally done! Whew!**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**


End file.
